Choix
by Just a Lullaby
Summary: Nous savons tout ce qu'il se passe dans la tête et le cœur de Marinette, mais qu'en est-il de son âme sœur ? Et si les sentiments d'Adrien le bouleversaient encore plus que ceux de la jeune fille ? Entre sa Princesse et sa Lady, il est incapable de prendre une décision. Vint alors Plagg.


_Ce qui me fruste profondément dans Miraculous Ladybug, c'est l'impression que j'ai vis-à-vis des sentiments d'Adrien. Parfois, j'ai réellement la dérangeante impression qu'il ne tombera amoureux de Marinette que parce qu'au départ elle est Ladybug..._

 _Si seulement notre blond préféré s'intéressait à notre Mari dès le départ. J'aime le voir souffrir *cœur cœur*_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Si l'on avait dit à Adrien à peine quelques temps auparavant qu'il porterait un intérêt vif et quasi-obsessionnel pour une fille autre que Ladybug, ce dernier aurait très certainement dénié avec la plus vive véhémence.

Alors pourquoi diable était-il allongé sur son lit à se questionner sur le sens de sa vie amoureuse ?!

« Arrête de te casser la tête, vous les humains êtes si compliqués... » fit son Kwami noir en roulant des yeux. « Mange du camembert ça ira mieux après ! »

Adrien du se retenir d'hurler sa frustration envers le monde entier en enfouissant sa blonde tête sous son oreiller, ses poings violemment serrés autours de ses draps immaculés.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Un nom qui lui inspirait à la fois les plus belles sérénades de l'humanité, faisant battre son cœur à sa simple évocation, ainsi qu'une détresse encore plus profonde que le gouffre de son anxiété.

Une seule fille, qui en l'espace de quelques jours, s'était immiscée si profondément dans ses pensées qu'elle avait fini par ébranler ses convictions vis-à-vis des sentiments du jeune homme.

« Comment en suis-je arrivé là... » gémit Adrien.

* * *

En réalité, Adrien savait parfaitement à quel moment tout cela avait débuté.

Quelques semaines auparavant, au départ d'une journée quelconque au collège Françoise Dupont, Adrien entrait dans sa classe en pleine conversation avec Nino. Celle-ci n'était pas encore pleine, il restait encore bien une dizaine de minutes avant le début du cours.

Les deux jeunes gens s'assirent tout deux sur leur chaise tout en continuant leur vive discussion à propos du dernier CD de mixage de son ami DJ.

« Je n'y connais vraiment pas grand-chose…» admit le blond en se grattant la nuque d'un air penaud. « …mais je pense vraiment que ce dernier morceau pourra te permettre de te faire une place à la radio ! » ajouta-il le regard fière pour son meilleur ami.

« Merci mec ! » répliqua chaleureusement Nino en plus assénant une vive tape dans le dos. « Je pense bientôt l'envoyer à Frédéric Ondalheure, tu sais ce présentateur radio complètement dément et… »

Soudain, Adrien n'entendit plus la moindre parole de Nino. En fait, il ne semblait plus rien entendre du bruit ambiant de la salle. Oubliez tout, Adrien Agreste venait de se déconnecter de la réalité et fixait désormais d'un air ahuri la vision céleste face à lui.

Alya venait d'entrer dans la classe, avec sur ses talons une Marinette aux cheveux lâchés. Rien que cela aurait causé au modèle l'impossibilité de détacher son regard de sa douce camarade. Si ce n'était que cette dernière avait entrepris de porter un ensemble aux couleurs de Chat Noir lui-même. En effet, elle portait une jupe cintrée lui arrivant aux genoux d'un vert éclatant avec un pull noir imprimé de SA patte de chat verte. Un ruban vert lui serrait la chevelure.

« Hey les gars ! » les apostropha Alya d'un air gai. « Regardez-moi cette beauté ! Osez me dire qu'elle n'est pas super mignonne aujourd'hui ! »

« A-Alya ! » s'écria une Marinette rouge de gène. « Ne l'écoutez pas vous deux. Salut Nino ! B-Bonjour A-Adrien… »

En temps normal, Adrien aurait été attristé du fait que son amie ait encore du mal à lui parler correctement, mais en cet instant, cela ne faisait que la rendre encore plus craquante.

« Salut Alya, Marinette. » salua joyeusement Nino en faisant un signe de main. « Jolie tenue ! Fan de Chat Noir à ce que je vois ? »

L'intéressée sourit joyeusement et fit un clin d'œil. « On peut dire ça comme ça oui. »

« Et qu'en pense notre Adrien ? » demanda sa meilleure amie le visage machiavélique.

« ALYA ! » La jeune concernée était dès lors encore plus rouge qu'auparavant, ce qui n'aurait pas dû être possible honnêtement. « Adrien excuse-la, tu n'es pas obligé de… »

Toujours en plein tsunami émotionnel, le blond jeune homme ne put empêcher ce mot – tout à fait sincère – de franchir ses lèvres sèches :

« Adorable. »

Le temps se suspendit. Plusieurs mâchoires se décrochèrent sur le coup.

Aussitôt, Adrien se réveilla de sa transe et Nino jura plus tard ne jamais avoir vu quelqu'un passer du blanc au rouge aussi rapidement.

« J-Je veux dire, tu es vraiment mignonne ! Le vert te va vraiment vraiment bien et… » au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience des paroles qu'il débitait sans le vouloir, notre héros de Paris, orgueilleux Chat victorieux, se retrouva désarmé face au regard perdu de ces saphirs terriblement envoûtants que lui lançait Marinette sous ces cils noirs infiniment longs.

Adrien en avait été chamboulé au point de quitter l'école pour la journée.

* * *

Mais ce n'était que le début.

Une semaine après ce curieux incident, Marinette se planta à l'heure du repas derrière la table sa table et lui fit d'un air fragile et incertain :

« A-Adrien ? »

Ce dernier leva immédiatement la tête pour se perdre une nouvelle fois dans l'océan paradisiaque de ses yeux. Chassant ses pulsions étranges qui refaisaient surface, il prit un semblant d'air décontracté puis lui offrit un sourire qui se voulut chaleureux :

« Salut Marinette ! Je peux t'aider ? »

Ces paroles semblèrent la rassurer car elle poursuivit avec un peu plus d'assurance.

« Oui, je voulais te donner… ça. » Elle lui tendit une boite visiblement tout droite sortie de la boulangerie de ses parents -oh vénérables doigts de fée de la gourmandise-.

La curiosité s'empara d'Adrien qui prit délicatement le présent des mains de la jeune fille, les effleurant au passage, ayant pour effet de les faire tout deux sursauter. Tentant vainement de dissimuler les rougeurs qui fleurissaient sur son visage, le modèle défit l'emballage. Une divine odeur l'accueillit.

« Une quiche ! » Il se retint à peine de baver sur la table. Sauvant son honneur de peu, il retrouva une certaine contenance… laquelle s'envola de suite car son adorable amie enchaina.

« J-Je l'ai faite moi-même. Hum… Il m'a semblé que t-tu avais l'air, peut-être, d'aimer ça quand on s'est entrainé pour la compétition de Ultimate Mecha Strike III e-et… J'ai demandé à Papa de m'apprendre sa recette donc… J'espère que tu aimeras. E-Enfin, pas que tu sois obligé de goûter ha ha ...» conclut-elle en un rire timide.

Une douce chaleur se diffusa dans tout son être alors qu'il la scrutait avec une admiration presque trop intense pour la pauvre Marinette.

Il refusait de voir l'évidence, mais depuis son apparition en une tenue en hommage à son alter-ego, tous les sens d'Adrien s'accordaient à s'éveiller dès que Marinette était dans les parages. Son rire cristallin, quand bien même quelque peu nerveux, sa douce voix, son sourire…

Et surtout, elle s'était donnée la peine de lui cuisiner un plat qu'il aimait. Elle l'avait remarqué !

D'une voix émue il lui dit simplement « Merci beaucoup Marinette. Tu sais, personne n'a jamais rien fait d'aussi gentil. Merci mille fois ! »

Dans sa poche, et tandis que son Choisi faisait maladroitement face à une petite-amie au bord de l'évanouissement, Plagg murmura doucement :

« La malchance du Chat Noir hé ?... Ta Princesse doit avoir de la chance pour deux Adrien…»

* * *

Bien assez vite, Chat Noir lui aussi fut pris dans les filets de l'incommensurable charme de la métisse Chinoise-Française. Non pas qu'il n'y fut insensible, sa princesse était pour ainsi dire une fille aux nombreuses qualités et aux charmes dévastateurs par son naturel.

C'est le soir même précédant cette fabuleuse quiche que, au détour d'une patrouille dans Paris, le porteur du miraculous se retrouva à errer près du balcon d'une fille tout aussi fabuleuse.

Ledit balcon abritant par miracle une princesse cette nuit-là. En effet, depuis le toit d'une chaumière lointaine, le héros pouvait voir Marinette confortablement emmitouflée dans une couverture moelleuse, contemplant les étoiles.

« Intéressant. »

D'un air badin, il courut à travers les cheminées, enjambant les toits pour atterir souplement à l'aide de son bâton sur la surface lisse du haut de la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng.

En se relevant, il fit une révérence avant de poser un genou à terre, emprisonnant une de ses mains blanches dans les siens gantées.

« Bonsoir Princesse, comment vas-tu en cette belle soirée ? » déclara-t-il d'un air espiègle.

Princesse leva un sourcil et ses si attirantes lèvres se muèrent en un sourire en coin.

« Bonsoir Chat » fit-elle platement, une lueur amusée dansant au milieu de ses saphirs éclairés par la lueur de la lune. « J'ose apprécier le fait que tu me rendes visites en cette belle pleine lune. »

« _Miaoutch_ ! » couina le héros de Paris en portant une patte à sa poitrine. « Tu me blesses Princesse. Moi qui était persuadé que tu me savais fidèle ! »

La belle se permit le luxe de rouler des yeux.

« Tu veux t'assoir ? »

La proposition n'aurait pu le rendre plus heureux.

Ils passèrent des heures entières à discuter. Il apprit plus de choses à propos d'elle en une soirée que durant une année scolaire passée à ses côtés, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Elle aimait les pâtisseries, la mode - son père était son styliste préféré -, le printemps, le rose sa couleur préférée, elle détestait la physique – cela lui arracha un sourire en coin, ils se complétaient bien -, elle faisait du baby-sitting et adorait les enfants, elle voulait en outre avoir 3 enfants et avait choisi à l'avance leurs prénoms.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis ça ! » glapit Marinette les mains protégeant son visage anormalement chaud en cette fraîche soirée.

« Alleeeez Princesse, ça ne te tuera pas ! J'ai tellement envie de savoir ! » la taquina-t-il.

Oh il n'aurait pas dû se montrer si confortable.

« Ma fille s'appellera Emma. Mes garçons Louis et Hugo. »

A l'entente de ses prénoms et pour une raison inconnue, il s'imagina de ravissantes têtes blondes aux yeux d'un bleu féerique.

Il baissa honteusement la tête, cherchant à dissimuler la tempête d'émotions qui le submergea avec une fougue inouïe.

A cette illusion projetée, Chat Noir se sentit remué plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.

* * *

Quand il y songeait, n'était-ce pas un peu trop impétueux de sa part ?

Après tout, ils ne se parlaient pas depuis si longtemps que cela, si ça se trouve elle sera effrayée au point de s'enfuir et de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole et…

« Adrien ? » Une voix venue du Paradis le ramena ironiquement sur Terre.

Le cœur du garçon rata un battement.

« M-Marinette ! » _C'est maintenant ou jamais._

Le modèle se retourna anxieusement. Il lui tendit à deux bras un petit paquet aux tons pastels.

« P-Pour te remercier pour ta quiche de la dernière fois ! Encore merci ! »

Le choc put se lire sur son doux visage. Timidement, sa princesse le remercia et entreprit d'ouvrir son présent sous l'œil tendu du blond jeune homme.

Son adorable petit nez retroussé parsemé de tâches de rousseur frémit, tandis que ses yeux s'illuminèrent à la manière des constellations lors des nuits les plus sombres.

« Adrien ! » s'écria-t-elle une nouvelle fois, ses intonations montant dans les aigues. Elle sortit délicatement la barrette en forme de patte de chat. De superbes gemmes ressemblant suspicieusement à des émeraudes formait les coussinets et Marinette lissa du pouce la pierre noire, de l'onyx à n'en point douter.

Adrien sut que son cœur en rata plusieurs autres encore quand elle lui accorda un sourire qui aurait pu illuminer la galaxie.

* * *

Lorsque Mademoiselle Bustier avait demandé à la classe de travailler individuellement sur une expression personnelle relatant les joies et tracas des romans du XIXe siècle, Adrien ne s'attendait pas réellement à se retrouver face à la lourde tâche de décrire en une dizaine de lignes la parfaite princesse de la cour royale, leur laissant au bon gré le plaisir du physique et de la personnalité car le but était de noter leur virtuosité de description.

« Hmf. » renifla dédaigneusement Chloé, « Sujet stupide ! Ils n'ont qu'à me décrire, je suis la plus parfaite des princesses des temps modernes ! »

Des grognements se firent entendre dans toute la classe, ses camarades n'appréciaient visiblement pas la prise de parole soudaine de la fille du maire de Paris.

« La ferme Chloé ! » cria Alix en se penchant sur sa table afin de l'apostropher directement à son oreille. « Princesse mon œil ! Dictatrice égocentrique fille à Papa plutôt ! »

Ricanements et approuvements résonnèrent en une même voix suite aux propos de la sportive aux cheveux roses ainsi qu'à la mine complètement outrée de la blonde.

« Du calme tout le monde ! » Le regard sévère de Mademoiselle Bustier ayant tôt fait de calmer ses élèves, celle-ci reprit ses explications tout en faisant de son mieux pour ignorer les complaintes/menaces indignées de la fille d'André Bourgeois. « En mettant de côté ce que tu penses de toi-même, je tiens à préciser que les filles quant à elles disserteront sur l'idée du prince. Non non, pas d'objections allez les enfants ! » rajouta-t-elle face aux objections des adolescents.

C'est ainsi qu'en parfait élève modèle qu'il était, la version civile de Chat Noir se plia à la volonté du professeur de Français.

 **«** **À** **l'aube des sentiments, le cœur de la princesse s'éveillait à des milliers de sensations. Le spectacle qui s'offrait en cet instant se plut à se matérialiser tel le chimère espoir de tout artiste en quête d'inspiration : une peau de porcelaine auréolée par la lumière du soleil couchant mélangeant nuances de pourpre, doré et rouge brillant, de rouge amour… »**

Adrien sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, les battements de son cœur firent vibrer tout son corps à la mention de cette couleur. Rouge. Comme Ladybug. Il soupira fiévreusement avant de se remettre à sa tâche.

 **« …Les Dieux en leur bénédiction usèrent de la plus fine soie afin de constituer sa chevelure de jaie… »**

Relevée en deux adorables couettes basses. Le crayon reprit sa dance effrénée.

 **« …ainsi que choisirent les deux saphirs les plus rares et purs de la création pour en faire des pupilles laissant lire une âme tout aussi pure… »**

Des yeux d'un bleu irréel apparurent dans l'esprit d'Adrien.

 **« …La bonté qui ne semble rien désirer en retour, si ce n'est la joie de l'autre. La douceur côtoie la grâce de ses gestes, gestes des mains fragiles et fortes qui s'exercent à créer merveilles… »**

Une princesse artiste ? Le jeune homme se demanda vaguement, tout plongé dans son engouement qu'il était, pourquoi son subconscient lui soufflait cela.

 **« … Car nul ne s'y tromperait, cet ange tomba du ciel et offre toujours son sourire à la fois timide et confiant… »**

Le portrait apparut au départ floue, vit ses traits se faire progressivement plus nets. Une peau nacrée, des cheveux couleur nuit, la plus époustouflante des nuances de bleu au monde… L'obscurité de sa vision close laissa place à un sourire lumineux qui le hantait depuis des jours.

Un doux visage apparut.

 **« …Cet ange est ma Princesse. »**

* * *

Adrien tenait fiévreusement la feuille à carreaux sur laquelle il avait couché ses mots il y a moins de quatre jours. On y voyait toutefois en plus de cette description passionnée un vingt soigneusement tracé en rouge, non loin duquel était annoté une unique phrase laquelle agrémentée d'un très gênant clin d'œil.

« Vous devez l'aimer !» lut un Plagg hilare, roulé en boule sur lui-même à force de rire, ce qui lui valut un regard extrêmement courroucé de la part de son Choisi.

Ce dernier se laissa de nouveau tomber sur son gigantesque lit, soupirant à en fendre l'âme.

« Je te trouve bien impliqué dans cette histoire ! » asséna-t-il la bouche amère, les yeux perdus dans le vague de son plafond anthracite.

La fatigue, l'agacement mais surtout une profonde détresse prenait peu à peu possession du modèle. Avec tout ce remue-ménage émotionnel, il sentait un mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez.

Tournant douloureusement la tête vers sa gauche, il surprit alors son kwami qui volait dans sa direction, les yeux encore éclairés de larmes de rire, contrastant terriblement avec son habituelle nonchalance.

« Je ne peux rien y faire Adrien, tu viens _enfin_ de te rendre compte de tes sentiments pour ta Princesse ! »

Le concerné sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, tout son corps s'embrasa à l'évocation de la jeune styliste à la gentillesse inégalée.

L'œil expert de son compagnon de suie ne manqua indubitablement pas ce flagrant détail.

« Où est le soucis Petit ? N'es-tu pas heureux de l'aimer ? »

La réaction fut immédiate.

« Mais bien sûr que si ! » répliqua-t-il du tac au tac. « Bien sûr que j-je l'a-aime… »

Un silence s'en suivit avant qu'il ne rajoute dans un murmure.

« Je suis amoureux de Marinette. »

La phrase sonna tel un gong tandis que la réalisation ne s'en faisait que plus marquée. Lui, Adrien Agreste, aimait Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Quatre jours. Cela faisait à présent quatre jours que l'esprit et le cœur du modèle avaient compris. Pourtant, il s'agissait de la toute première fois qu'il l'évoquait à voix haute.

Son kwami ne fit aucune remarque, sinon qu'il asséna d'une voix lente, presque fataliste :

« Mais tu aimes aussi Ladybug. »

Son interlocuteur ne put qu'hocher la tête, le visage décomposé. Adrien se détestait. Comment pouvait-on aimer deux filles à la fois ? Ni Marinette, ni Ladybug ne méritaient cela.

« Adrien. »

Le blond jeune homme s'extirpa de ses sombres pensées avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son compagnon, le regard interrogateur… qui se bloqua net face à ce qu'il avait devant lui.

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Plagg ressemblait vraiment à ce qu'il était, à savoir un demi-dieu millénaire, si bien que l'aura intense qui se formait autour de lui fit frémir Adrien jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Deux émeraudes furent happées face au regard profond du petit être qui lui apportait toujours du réconfort malgré sa mollesse quotidienne.

« Je te le demande là, maintenant. Puisque je n'ai visiblement pas le choix, nous allons reprendre depuis le début. » Sa voix était différente. Toujours la sienne certes, mais son intonation était pour une fois sérieuse, presque urgente.

« Pense à la vie que tu as eu jusqu'à présent, à qui tu es. Fais-le. »

Adrien déglutit, mais sous le ton dur de son kwami, s'exécuta.

Lui, Adrien Agreste, fils du très célèbre et mondialement connu styliste Gabriel Agreste, garçon poli, intelligent sans oublier modèle renommé dans toute la capitale en un mot parfait - son père n'en demandait d'ailleurs pas moins -. Un garçon solitaire à la recherche d'affection paternelle, enfermé dans une prison dorée. Mais également lui, Chat Noir, fier héros de Paris combattant les Akumas, esprit libre et indépendant, au sourire narquois et aux yeux verts pétillants de malice au fond desquels se cachait néanmoins une profonde mélancolie.

Une tristesse dont seule les présences réconfortantes de ses amis dans sa vie parvenaient à balayer. Pour commencer Plagg, son compagnon glouton et paresseux mais qui lui apportait du réconfort au sein de son existence morne, sans oublier qu'il lui octroyait le pouvoir d'être Chat Noir. Il devait bien avouer que sans sa présence, la vie d'Adrien n'aurait pas été la même.

Puis son meilleur ami bien entendu, Nino, le tout premier à lui avoir tendu une main amicale, Alya à qui il parlait assez régulièrement, ainsi que Marinette.

En toute humilité, Adrien se plaisait à penser qu'il pouvait la considérer comme une amie. Il est vrai que leur première rencontre ne s'était pas exactement déroulé sous les meilleures constellations – il ne parvenait à présent plus à voir du chewing-gum sans s'en trouver gêner- toutefois comme se délectait à l'appeler Plagg, depuis « l'épisode du parapluie », leur relation semblait avoir évolué positivement. Oh, certes, il lui arrivait encore de balbutier incompréhensiblement en la présence du blond jeune homme, cela avait dans les premières semaines vivement inquiété l'espoir fragile de ce dernier en leur réconciliation, cependant suite à une petite discussion ayant mêlé regards timides et phrases incertaines, il se sentait aujourd'hui confiant en leur amitié.

Et enfin, il y avait Ladybug.

Ladybug, fabuleuse héroine et sauveuse de Paris, défendant les citoyens du mal. Inventive et courageuse, à la personnalité affirmée alliée à une frappante beauté une chevelure bleu nuit brillante telle de la soie, rehaussant deux yeux d'un bleu céruléen brillant telles deux étoiles bordées de longs cils noirs, un sourire sûr d'elle et nez parfait pour une peau parfaite.

Ladybug, sa partenaire.

« Stop. » s'éleva soudain la voix de son kwami, faisant sursauter violemment son Choisi. « On y arrive. Maintenant répond, qui aimes-tu ? En qui as-tu foi plus que tout ? »

La réponse était évidente. Du moins elle aurait dû l'être.

A n'en point douter Adrien était éperdument amoureux de sa Lady. Depuis leur toute première rencontre il avait juré amour éternel à cette mystérieuse inconnue qui s'était tenue sans peur face à l'ennemi afin de protéger tous les citoyens de Paris, alors même que le danger de mort planait.

Et peu à peu, l'ombre de la justicière masquée laissa place à une autre fille tout aussi fantastique.

Il revoyait Marinette le jour où elle était arrivée dans sa tenue au thème Chat Noir.

Puis le jour où elle lui avait tendu la quiche qu'elle avait faite spécialement pour Adrien, d'un sourire timide.

Ce souvenir s'estompa afin de laisser place au ciel étoilé sous lequel le héros de Paris avait, l'espace de quelques heures, discuté avec son adorable princesse, de tout et de rien, de ses espoirs et de ses rêves, mais aussi de ses peines. Il la revoit le prendre dans ses bras en lui murmurant des phrases encourageantes, puis le bercer tendrement.

Les ténèbres engloutirent ce souvenir pour finalement révéler dans toute sa splendeur le sourire éblouissant de Marinette lorsqu'Adrien lui offrit cette barrette.

Les yeux d'Adrien s'ouvrirent brutalement. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il les avait clos.

Il se retrouva de nouveau devant un laser vert scrutant son âme.

« Qui aimes-tu ? » martela implacablement Plagg.

« J-Je… Ladybug ? » Cela sonnait bien comme une question.

C'était pourtant vrai. Il avait offert son cœur non seulement à Ladybug, mais aussi bien à la fille qui se cachait sous ce masque. Mais encore une fois, il ne la connaissait pas. Pas aussi bien qu'il le désirait. Que savait-il d'elle dans le fond ?

Qu'elle était la fille la plus parfaite à ses yeux. Qu'il pourrait lui confier sa vie et vice-versa. Et c'était tout.

Quelle était sa couleur préférée ? Quelles étaient ses centres d'intérêt ? Avait-elle un animal de compagnie ? Ses goûts, ses passions, ses rêves… Adrien ne savait rien de tout ça. Il ne le pourrait certainement jamais. Ladybug le lui avait bien fait comprendre : une relation amicale, complice et intime, mais dans des limites strictement professionnelles.

Il ne pourrait jamais rien apprendre d'elle car il s'agissait de ses conditions. Elle était comme une vision fugace, une étoile qu'il ne pourrait jamais atteindre, peu importe combien il le désirait.

Il ne la connaissait pas.

Mais Marinette, elle, les aimait inconditionnellement tout deux. Adrien et Chat Noir, Chat Noir et Adrien.

Sa Lady était un rêve, tandis que sa Princesse était sa réalité.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un choix Petit. »

Plagg lui informa d'une voix simple, son regard vert reflétant quelque chose de plus ancien que lui-même. Une autre vérité semblait danser au fond de ses paroles, dont leur mesure ne fit à ce moment-là pas encore écho dans l'esprit de son Choisi. Puis il se râtela à la tâche de terminer son morceau de camembert.

Adrien ferma les yeux. Et au plus profond de lui, son cœur sut qu'il avait trouvé la réponse.

* * *

L'ombre du Chat Noir traversait Paris à une vitesse exceptionnelle, traversant les obstacles que formaient les bâtiments de Paris avec une détermination nouvelle. Son objectif ? La Tour Eiffel.

C'est en moins de ses cinq minutes habituelles qu'il atteignit le point de rendez-vous. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait été aussi anxieux en attendant l'arrivée de sa Lady. Car malgré tout, elle serait toujours sa Lady n'est-ce pas.

Il observait les lumières rassurantes de sa ville natale on aurait dit que des milliers de lucioles s'attroupaient afin de former des fleurs de lumières, les bruits familiers des klaxons et conversations résonnaient jusqu'au sommet même de la Dame de Fer, et une silhouette gracile rouge se déplaçait à la manière d'une funambule, évoluant aisément à travers cette ville supposée endormie.

Le moment de vérité était arrivé.

Au moment même où cette pensée sonna en lui, Ladybug atterrit sans un bruit à ses côtés. Ses longs cheveux flottaient par les vents du soir tandis que ses saphirs reflétaient les lumières orangées de la capitale. Elle était magnifique.

« Bonsoir Ma Lady. »

« Bonsoir Chaton. »

Une douce chaleur se diffusa depuis sa poitrine jusque dans tout son corps à l'entente de ce surnom, à la manière d'un vestige d'une réaction qui aurait dû être plus significative autrefois. Il aimait Ladybug c'était vrai, mais elle ne le faisait plus vibrer de la tête aux pieds, ne lui donnait plus les vertigineuses sensations qu'il avait un jour éprouvé.

Alors c'était cela. Sa Princesse s'était bien immiscée si profondément dans son cœur qu'elle en avait réussi à faire de l'ombre à son premier amour.

Il en était maintenant convaincu. Avant que sa partenaire ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Chat se jeta à l'eau.

« Je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important. »

 _"Adieu Ma Lady et merci pour tout. "_

Et il lui compta tout. De la floraison de ses sentiments à sa prise de conscience soudaine, la perfection de la fille de ses rêves qui n'était à présent plus elle, mais Marinette, sa camarade, son amie, sa princesse. Il lui décrivit avec émotion tous les moments passés en sa compagnie, en oubliant d'omettre le moindre détail, en oubliant même de dissimuler de précieux indices quant à son identité.

« Je veux lui révéler mon identité. Je veux qu'elle sache tout de moi et je sais qu'elle saura garder le secret. » acheva-t-il, le souffle court suite à son monologue.

Seulement à ce moment-là, il osa lever les yeux vers sa partenaire.

Son regard scintillait d'une lumière que ni Chat ni Adrien n'aurait su décrire ni comprendre.

Sans un mot, Ladybug s'approcha de son meilleur ami, de son partenaire. Sans aucunes préparations, elle déclara fatalement :

« Dé-transformons-nous. »

Chat suffoqua presque à l'entente de ces deux mots. Deux petits mots qu'il avait à une époque rêvé d'entendre. Deux petits mots d'une portée démesurée.

Il aurait pu rester ainsi éternellement si sa Lady n'avait pas tendrement pris son visage entre ses mains, bloquant les saphirs dans des émeraudes. Tels deux âmes connectées, ils prononcèrent au même instant :

« Plagg/Tikki dé-transforme-moi. »

Des flashs verts et rouges s'entremêlèrent avant de laisser place à deux corps étreints.

Adrien cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Le regard bleu n'avait pas cillé, la même adoration s'y trouvait.

« Bonsoir Adrien. »

Comme dans un rêve, il se libéra de leur étreinte, recula de quelques pas puis contempla la jeune fille dans ses bras.

« P-Princesse ? Marinette c'est bien toi ? »

Elle lui accorda ce même sourire qui aurait pu illuminer la galaxie. Son esprit assembla les morceaux du puzzle. La lumière se fit.

Et cette fois Adrien le lui rendit.

Ils n'échangèrent plus de quelconques paroles, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Pour le moment, seul comptait la présence de l'un et l'autre tout au sommet de la plus haute tour de la Ville de l'Amour.

* * *

« Chaton ? » une voix tout droit venue du Paradis le ramena ironiquement sur Terre.

« Oui ma Reine ? » répondit-il d'une voix endormie. Car le Chat en lui n'en ratait jamais une, sa femme avait évolué au cours des années, passant de Princesse à Reine, ou encore à Lady Marinette de temps à autre.

Ses yeux s'habituèrent à la lumière ambiante et le spectacle qui lui fit face fit gonfler son coeur de bonheur.

« Allez Monsieur Agreste, je vous rappelle que vous avez des enfants à gérer et un rôle de père à assumer ! » le taquina-t-elle. « J'emmène Emma à son cours d'escrime. Par contre, Tikki m'a informée que Plagg hum... "jouait" dans le berceau d'Hugo.» Sa femme lui lança un regard entendu où brillait une pointe de malice à peine dissimulée, toutefois mêlée à de la compassion. « Louis les surveille mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. J'y vais à plus tard Adrien ! »

La porte se referma derrière la silhouette gracile de Marinette.

Seul dans la pièce, Adrien se laissa encore aller quelques secondes dans son fauteuil avant de finalement quitter son bureau.

Sifflotant dans les couloirs du manoir, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Hugo.

« ADRIIIIEEEEN ! AU SECOURS ! » miaula misérablement Plagg en voyant son Choisi pénétrer la salle.

Comme à son habitude, Hugo s'amusait à tirer la queue du pauvre kwami sous le regard rieur de Louis, et celui tout aussi amusé de la kwami coccinelle.

« Quelle idée aussi de te promener près de la chambre d'Hugo en plein après-midi, à croire que ça te fait plaisir dans le fond… » déclara le blond d'un sourire narquois.

Les pupilles intensément vertes de Plagg se dilatèrent d'un coup.

« JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS DÛ T'AIDER IL Y A QUINZE ANS ESPÈCE D'INSOLENT ! VOILÀ COMMENT TU ME REMERCIES ?! ADRIEN ! »

Mais ce dernier ne fit qu'en rire davantage. Les larmes aux yeux, il répliqua :

« Je ne te remercierai jamais assez mon ami. Tu m'as aidé lorsque j'en avais le plus besoin et je t'en suis éternellement reconnaissant ô grand dieu de la destruction ! »

Puis, tandis que le chat de suie se faisait encore malmené par son fils bien-aimé, il ajouta d'une voix émue :

« Tu avais raison Plagg. Ce n'était pas vraiment un choix. »

Les cris du kwami résonnèrent de plus belle.


End file.
